


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

by SteebRogurz



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Cheating, F/M, No One Is Innocent Here, Oral, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, like straight up cheating on your boyfriend, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Honestly I have nothing to say for this.this was inspired by Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! at the Disco and real life events....





	Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

**More Wit**

 

The bar was busy tonight.

 

It was always busy when live music played and shots were three dollars. The air was hot and sticky from the bodies moving to the music and you loved it. You were in your element pouring drinks and flirting shamelessly for tips from the men who came through.

 

At this point in the night your boyfriend, Ben, would be at home asleep. He was always sleeping. He would come home from work and fall asleep on the couch everyday, without fail. This had been going on for two out of the three years you were together. You barely had sex anymore and it wasn’t for lack of trying; you surprised him with candle lit dinners, you wore lingerie, you touched yourself in front of him. His response to each and every attempt? “I’m not really in the mood,” before easing himself onto the couch in front of the tv and promptly falling asleep. Every time you tried to talk to him about it and figure out what was going on he'd simply say “don’t worry about it,” and each time, your heart would crumble just a little bit more. But you loved him, so you stayed.

 

He was a good guy and you could talk to him about your interests and you both got excited about the same things and he worked hard for the two of you; which would be nice if it wasn’t at a dead end job, getting paid barely above minimum wage that he had no desire of leaving. Sure, bartending wasn't the most distinguished or sophisticated of jobs either but you were good at it and this was just until you finished school. You had friends here and you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy the way people looked at you with that hungry look in their eye that told you they wanted to take you home.

 

You were tempted. Fuck, you were tempted. Someone would look at you just right. Say all the right things and your heart would race imagining how their hands would feel on your body, touching your skin. Every night you were tempted. And every night thoughts of Ben would enter your mind, clearing your thoughts and bringing you back to reality.

 

Until He walked into the bar.

 

Six feet tall, broad shoulders, muscular arms, with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. You watched him laugh with his friends and you could feel your legs grow weak. He broke from his group and made his way to you with determination in his step and you gave him a practiced smile as he approached.

 

“What can I get for you?”

 

He looked at you with that same hunger in his eyes that you saw from so many others. “Your boyfriend know you’re here lookin' like this?” He asked once he reached the bar

 

Your smile widened into mischievous grin as you leaned forwards onto the bar that separated the two of you. “What my boyfriend knows isn’t your concern. Now, what can I get for you?” You repeated. When he didn’t answer right away you pushed yourself from the bar. “When you figure it out let me know.” You turned to walk away but stopped when you felt a warm hand on your own sending fire through your veins.

 

“Two beers.” He released your hand and held up a twenty.

 

You set the two drinks on the counter and pull the money from his hand making sure to just barely graze his fingers with your own. You reveled in the look on his face as he watched you push the bill into your bra and wink at him before walking away to get his change.

  


**Better Kiss**

 

By the end of your shift your feet hurt and you breathed a sigh of relief as you stepped out of the bar. You stood by the door with your eyes closed taking deep breaths letting the cool autumn air wash over you. A couple of the girls you worked with walked out after you and after hugging them goodbye you turned down to the street towards the bus stop.

 

“Your boyfriend know you walk home alone?”

 

You jump slightly at the voice behind you and turn to see Him leaning against the wall of the bar like a goddamn cliche. It took you a second to recover but once you did a sultry smile spread across your lips and you squared your shoulders.

 

“Like I said before, what my boyfriend knows isn’t your concern.” You met his gaze and almost choked on the air in your lungs. His eyes were blue but under streetlight they were clearest blue you had ever seen.

 

He straightened up, smiling at you and keeping your eye contact. “Then I guess he wouldn't mind if I walked with you?”

 

The question caught you off guard and looking into those ocean blue eyes wasn't helping either. “I- I don't walk home with guys I don't know.”

 

“I'm Bucky.” He said quickly sticking his hand to you.

 

You reached out to shake his hand and that same fire from before ignited in your chest and spread through your entire body. “Y/N.” You released his hand and started walking again waving for him to join you.

 

As the two of you walked you were very aware of how close he was and every once in a while a light breeze would waft his cologne in your direction making your head spin and your heart would start to beat faster and faster. You were almost to the bus stop when you passed a 24 hour diner and an idea struck you.

 

“I could use a milkshake. What about you?”

 

Bucky looked over and smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

 

The diner was empty when you entered and you ordered two milkshakes and a plate of fries, but before you could pull your wallet out of your purse Bucky already had his out and is paying for the order. “I couldn't buy you a drink at the bar so I'm buying it here.” He winked and you can't help but giggle. You wait at the counter for your order and when it arrives you sit at a small table sipping your drinks and picking at the fries.

 

Bucky peers at you from across the table. “You're very beautiful, Y/N,”

 

You almost choke on your milkshake and give a nervous laugh. Your cool attitude from earlier disappearing almost completely. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” You watch as a dazzling smile spreads across his face.

 

“Only the ones I get milkshakes with at 2 in the morning.” He was still looking at you as he spoke which made your heart race and your skin heat up.

 

Once the fries and milkshakes were finished, you both stepped back outside into the cool night air. “I love this time of night.” You tilted your head back to gaze up at the stars in the night sky.

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Because the world is so still. Like it's frozen in time, like nothing that happens now will have any effect on tomorrow.” Your gaze is still on the stars as you speak until you feel Bucky take a step closer to you.

 

He's so close you can feel the heat radiating off of him and you look down into his blue eyes. Without another word he slips a hand around your waist and presses his lips to yours. The world around you disappears and all you can think about is him, his lips, his hands on your waist and without thinking you wrap your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

 

**Hotter Touch**

 

Your legs grow weak as his tongue grazes your bottom lip. One of his hands pulls the hem of your shirt up ever so slightly allowing his fingers to make contact with the sliver of exposed skin. His touch sets your skin on fire and he pulls your shirt up higher slipping his hand under the fabric and around your back holding you to him.

 

A soft cool breeze hits your exposed skin and you break the kiss. Leaning back to look back at him you shake your head. “Not like this, not here.”

 

“I live a block away,” he's breathless, his eyes search your face for any sign of rejection but you only smile at him.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Bucky smiles in return and pulls you forward down the street occasionally stopping to press his lips to yours. Within five minutes you're crashing through the door. You drop your purse and kick off your shoes as his lips find their way to your neck. He pulls you further into the apartment and through the door to his bedroom. His lips crashing into yours again, he lifts your shirt up over your head and you get to work undoing your jeans but before you can get them off he falls back onto his bed pulling you down with him.

 

You let you a small squeal as you put your hands out to catch yourself from headbutting him. You reposition yourself so that you're straddling Bucky’s hips as you lean over him as he smiles up at you and you pause. The weight of what you’re doing suddenly hits you, leaning back and rake your hands through your hair.  

 

“Wait, I shouldn’t be doing this.” You get off and sit on the bed beside him haunted by thoughts of Ben asleep in your own bed. “I should go.” With a grimace you stand up and start to look around for your shirt. You spot it in the corner but before you can get to it Bucky is standing behind you as his hand lightly grazes your back and a shiver runs up your spine. He pinches the clasp of your bra and in a second the straps are falling away from your shoulders, you turn around as Bucky slowly dips his head and captures a nipple in his mouth and you gasp. Your head spins as his tongue swirls around your nipple teasing you with his teeth. His hands move from your waist to your thighs and in one movement he picks you up and sets you down on the desk behind you.

 

“I want to taste you.” He whispers, the look he gives you drives you insane. All you can think about is his touch and how alive it makes you feel.

 

You give a breathless “uh huh,” as you start pulling your pants off and as soon as they’re on the floor along with your panties Bucky kneels down and buries his face between your legs. A whimper escapes your lips as you feel his hot breath dance across your skin. He pushes your legs apart then reaches up to tease a nipple as he laps at your folds. His tongue circles your clit and you let out a gasp tangling your fingers in his hair. Warmth blooms in your stomach and quickly spreads to the rest of your body. “Fuck!” You moan which only spurs him on, his movements quicken and you can feel your orgasm building.

 

It had been so long since someone other than yourself made you feel like this. “Don’t stop. I’m gonna cum!” A growl sounds from deep within Bucky's chest and he brings his hand from your nipple to push a finger inside you while keeping a steady rhythm with his tongue. The sensation of his fingers inside you push you over the edge. Slow waves of pleasure wash over you, your legs clench around his head holding him in place as your body trembles from your orgasm. You lean back against the wall breathing heavily as you come down from your high and after a few seconds you look down to see Bucky still between your legs. He presses a kiss to your inner thigh before standing up and placing both hands on the desk on either side you, trapping you in.

 

“Do you still want to go, Doll?” He asks with a laugh in his voice.

 

It takes a few more seconds for you to catch your breath enough to answer him. When you do you hum and grin at him, “fuck me.”

 

**Better Fuck**

 

Bucky’s smile mirrors yours as he catches your lips in another crushing kiss that all but takes your breath away. He pulls his shirt up over his head as you focus on unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Once he's free of his clothes he opens a drawer in search of a condom and you're finally able get a good look at the body hidden under the clothes. You knew from before that he was muscular but you were not prepared for how muscular he really was. Your eyes roam over the planes of his chest down to his abs. Every bit of him looks rock solid and like he could break you in half in he wanted. You let out shuddering breath as you watch him move and can feel heat rise in your cheeks.

 

Before you know it he’s rolled the condom on and is standing in front of you again gripping your thighs.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby girl.” His voice was husky and sounded almost an octave lower than usual. And, oh god, his eyes looked like they were peering into your soul, like he could see your every desire and wanted to fill every one of them.

 

You let out something between a gasp and a moan as he slowly pushed himself into you filling you up to the point where you weren't sure if you could take anymore of him. He was so much bigger than you were used to, you’ve never said this to anyone before but Ben wasn’t the biggest. But Bucky stretched you out to the point where it was almost painful and you loved it. One hand moved to your hip while the other moved to support your back as he thrust into you savouring the feeling just as you were.

 

“Fuck you feel amazing!” He grunted between thrusts and you cried out in pleasure as he started to pick up speed and power. His hips crashed into your thighs and you just knew there’d be bruises later.

 

You tried to reply but you couldn’t think of anything else other than how it felt to have this kind of power inside you. You wrapped your legs around Bucky's waist and without missing a beat he picked you up and brought you to the bed. He grasped your wrists in one hand and brought them up above your head pinning them in place all while keeping a steady rhythm. With his other hand he reaches over and wraps it around your throat applying just enough pressure for excitement to spark in your eyes but not enough to cut off your breathing.

 

Warmth blooms in your stomach again making your legs weak but you held on. Reaching up you claw at his back eliciting a sinful groan to fall from his lips. He thrusts into you a few more times before pulling out and expertly flips you onto your knees and pushes into you again. You arch your back and gasp at the sweet sting of his hand slapping your ass.

 

“You like that?” He croons.

 

You moan in response and he grabs a fistful of your hair and spanks you again.

 

“Use your words, doll.”

 

“Yes!” You cry out. “Fuck Bucky, I love it.”

 

A low growl escapes him as he pounds into you. “That's it doll, scream my name.” His fingers dug into the skin of your hips and you moaned again.

 

“Don't stop Bucky! I'm gonna come!” Your legs trembled.

 

“Come for me, doll. I want to feel your orgasm around my cock!” His hand snaked around your waist and his deft fingers found your clit again, gently rubbing small circles around your swollen nub that pulsed through your whole body.

 

Your second orgasm is much more powerful as it shot through you like lightning in your veins. You felt Bucky press his face to your back as he came shortly after, and with a few more thrusts you both collapsed on the bed breathing hard and slicked with sweat.

 

You rolled onto your back and laid there gazing at the ceiling as you came down from your high. After a minute your head clears and a mixture of guilt and shame settles in your stomach like a lead weight as you got up and searched for your clothes.

 

“Where's your bathroom?”

 

Bucky sat up and watched as you moved around the room gathering your things. He pointed to the door to his room. “On your left.”

 

You mumbled a thanks then rushed out of the room and locked the bathroom door. The wood is hard against your back as you lean against it for support and clutch your stomach as if you might throw up. “What the fuck have you done.” You mutter to yourself as you got dressed and examined yourself in the mirror. You splashed some cold water on your face which helped to cool you down and ran your fingers through your hair before pulling it back into a messy bun.

 

When you finally leave the bathroom you find Bucky in his small kitchen filling a glass with water. He's now wearing a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. Your heart jumps with excitement when you see him then the shame and guilt from earlier twists your stomach again.

 

“Hey doll.” A smile spreads across his face as soon as he sees you. “You want some water?”

 

“Uh, no. Thank you, I gotta go.” You pick up one of your shoes and slip it on as you search the floor for the other.

 

“Back to your boyfriend?” Bucky's expression is hard to read and another pang of guilt twisted your stomach. You nod giving him a small smile, hoping .

 

“Yeah, there's something I need to do.” You went back to searching for your other shoe as panic slowly begins to rise in your chest when you can't find it. You needed to get home.

 

“Hey, have you seen-” your other shoe appears in front of you and you mumbled a thanks. Once both shoes are on you pick up your purse and faced Bucky. “Thanks for, um, this.” You awkwardly gesture between the two of you.

 

Bucky placed his hands on either side if your face and pulled you in for one last kiss. Your heart hammered in your chest as his lips moved against yours with the same amount of passion he had just displayed not 15 minutes ago. “Can I see you again?” He asked when you reluctantly pulled away.

 

“You know where I work,” you teased with a sly smirk. With one more kiss to his cheek you turned and walked out, back to your apartment to do something you should've done a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome :) let me know what you think


End file.
